Heinkel Wolfe
Heinkel Wolfe (ハインケル・ウーフー, Hainkeru Ūrufū) is an assassin agent for the Iscariot organization who usually partners with Yumiko Takagi. Heinkel is voiced by Mitsuki Saiga in the OVA. In the English language adaptation of the OVA, she's voiced by Karen Strassman . Appearance Heinkel has ne ck-length, straw-colored hair, grey-green eyes, and dresses in the priest's uniform of the Iscariot Section of the Vatican. Heinkel is usually seen with two pistols as a preferred weapon and always partners with Yumie for Iscariot missions. Plot Summary Heinkel makes a couple of small non-speaking appearances in OVA 4, shooting a corrupt priest under Maxwell's order and later aiming pistols at Schrödinger when he unexpectedly materializes at the Hellsing-Vatican meeting with the Queen of England. She often acts as a bodyguard for Enrico Maxwell and is later seen, along with Yumiko Takagi's other personality Yumie, among the brigade of Catholic priests sent to capture Integra Hellsing under Father Anderson's leadership. In Chapter 74 of the manga, Heinkel gets shot by The Captain; the bullet enters through the left cheek, exits through the right, and severely damages the right side of her face. As the Captain gives a 'do not interfere' gesture and tosses Heinkel a first-aid kit, Heinkel realizes that the Captain spared her life when he didn't have to. After seeing Yumie's remains, a bandaged and enraged Heinkel swears revenge on Walter C. Dornez, and takes a sniper rifle from the small group of remaining Iscariot priests. While Walter is distracted by Alucard's remains, she shoots him through the chest with the rifle. However, it fails, and Walter cuts off Heinkel's arm and leg, who was rescued by the Iscariot. In the final chapter, Heinkel seems to have become a regenerator, replacing Anderson as Iscariot's trump card. She appears as a silhouette next to Makube 30 years later. Coincidentally, she develops a passionate feud with Seras Victoria, resembling greatly the rivalry of their mentors Alucard and Anderson. Heinkel still has the wound inflicted by the Captain (much like Anderson's scar) she his Forever young, 30 years ago reinforces the implication that Heinkel is now a regenerator as her arm and leg was re-attached or simply replaced (possibly cybernetic replacements). It is unknown if Heinkel still has pistols, or bayonets like Anderson. It's revealed, that as of now, the Iscariot Organization is too weak after the 9th Crusade, and that the next crusade will have to take place at least some centuries from now. ‎ Trivia *Remarks made by Kouta Hirano in a December 2005 issue of "Puff" magazine, in which he was interviewed about the upcoming Hellsing OVA series and Hellsing in general, have shed new insight into Heinkel and her androgynous appearance. *Heinkel's reaction to Yumie's death, and her emotionally-charged actions afterwards, might imply some sort of close relationship, platonic or amorous. *It is possible that Heinkel has German origin, giving her name. Heinkel was a World War II aviation company, which produced, among others, Heinkel He-111 bombers used during Battle of Britain. Her last name, Wolfe, bears some resemblance to the German word "Wolf" - the wolf. The fact she may be a Catholic German she may also have originated from the southern part of Germany. *A character by the same name is featured in one of Kouta Hirano's previous manga, Crossfire. However, the obviously female Heinkel Wolfe in Crossfire is a completely different character from the one in Hellsing, and the two should not be confused with each other. However, it is actually revealed that Kouta changed it to non-canon due to the fact that Enrico Maxwell looked too much like Integra. *Heinkel's prototype was in Daidojin Monogatari along with Walter. *Her appearance which looks much like a boy might be a reference to the Joan of Arc *At the end of the manga and the OVA it is implied that she replaces Anderson as Seras Victoria replaces Alucard and the two would fight in the future. *The slides on Heinkel's guns are engraved with words from the Latin chant "Dies Irae," which fittingly describes Judgment Day. Gallery 10671-297555 167884 heinkel wolfe large.jpg|As SHE appears in the manga. Heinkel W. with pistols.jpg Heinkel Aims Pistols.png|Heinkel aims her Pistols at Schrodinger. Heinkel_Eject.png Heinkel_Firing.png Heinkel_Wolfe.png Heinkel Profile.jpg Heinkel addressing Anderson.png Heinkel and Yumiko.png Heinkel and Yumiko Shocked.png Heinkel in Action.png|Heinkel kills Familiars with her Pistols. Yumie and Heinkel.png Yumie and Heinkel Astonished.png Yumiko and Heinkel.png Yumie, Maxwell, Heinkel Children.png Heinkel and Yumie Ready.png Category:Iscariot Members Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Human Category:Regenerator Category:Cyborg Category:Trump cards Category:Living Characters Category:Nuns Category:Catholics Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Females